1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse motor driving circuit and a method of driving a pulse motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a portable electronic device driven by a battery is an electronic device having a built-in printer. A stepping motor is used in this electronic device in order to carry a recording paper, for example.
However, because the capacity of the battery as a power source is not large enough to prevent a voltage drop at a time of quickly causing a large current to flow when the electronic apparatus is driven by the battery, a rise profile is not properly shaped and therefore a high-speed motion is difficult to obtain in the stepping motor. Therefore, various methods are being studied to enable the high-speed motion in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 50-32420, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-237267, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-90596.